The Lying Pierrot
by SilentYume
Summary: Ever since Loki was a young child he knew people treated him differently but he never knew why. One day, he learned the cruel truth about himself and for the sake of his most beloved he will pay the ultimate price. But, what will Loki do if someone else tries to save him? Ironfrost/Thunderfrost Thorki Slash!
1. A New Friend

**Warning: I do not own the Avengers or any of this characters. **

**This will be slash (Meaning Boy x Boy) between Thor/ Loki or Tony/ Loki... I still haven't decided yet. **

**The rating might go up..**

**No Flames allowed. Don't like it don't read it.**

**Chapter One – ****Prologue**

**Summary: Ever since Loki was a young child he knew people treated him differently but he never knew why. One day, he learned the cruel truth about himself. Ironfrost/Thunderfrost(Thorki)**

* * *

**Beta by: Tragic Guardian**

* * *

**"_To meet you, for me, was happiness." - Loki_**

* * *

Asgard is a place of beauty and order, the capital of the nine realms where the Gods reside. A place where the people are celebrating the heroes and the tales about them are proclaimed with the utmost endearment. But in this utopia, the people are whispering in dreaded, hushed tones. There is a rumor that goes around the kingdom about a boy who was secretly obtained from Jotunheim, a place where no life grows, a dreaded wasteland where the freezing cold and harsh winds is your only companion. They say that their beloved king Odin adopted a Jotunheim runt and took him in Asgard as a prince. It wasn't a celebration to say the least. They all know that the child was a monster. But nevertheless, the king announced to everyone in the kingdom that they are to treat him as a prince and never speak about the true identity of the Jotun runt. Even though there was an order, the people still detest the innocent child and as the young "prince" grew up, the people of Asgard treated him differently. They didn't want to serve a monster. And so, as long as the King and Queen didn't know what they do to the prince, they will always treat the child with utter disdain. But Odin knew what his people do to the young prince. He knew all of the insults they gave to his adopted son and yet he never did anything to stop it. Odin turned a blind eye to his 'son' for he has more important matters to do. He still needs to train his beloved son Thor to become the rightful heir to the throne. Thor was his first-born and there is nothing he won't do for his son. He loves him and cherishes him and wants nothing less for his son.

Young Loki quietly stares as Thor blabs on about his special training with their father today. Frigga and Odin both have smiles on their faces as they look at Thor with pure contentment on their faces. He could see that his parents were very proud of his brother. Thor was strong, fierce, and good at combat. He is the perfect prince in their parents eyes and Loki can't help but feel jealous. Why is Thor the only one to have special training with father? **'_I never saw them look at me like that.'_** Loki thought as he silently ate his meal. He knew he couldn't blame his brother, but as he looks at them he can't help but feel something painful in his chest. **_'Is there something wrong about me? Why am I treated so differently?' _**He frowned. They look like the perfect family and he feels like he isn't included in that perfect family. Loki quietly stands up and leaves in silence. As he walks towards his room, he feels as though everyone was staring at him. It has always been like this ever since he was very young. He didn't understand why, for his young mind couldn't comprehend why everyone around him seems to dislike him so. '**_Maybe it is because the fact I am weak and not good with swords that causes father and mother to dislike me…'_** he thinks. 'Maybe I should go to the library… that will surely cheer me up.' he smiles. Loki always loves going to the library. There were so many things to read and every time he reads something new he feels like he was in some adventure where he discovers something new. Since only a few people and some scholars stay at the library, it was a haven for Loki. It was the only place where there would be no judgemental eyes staring at him. There was no one to say that he is a disappointment to his parents. No one to insult and ridicule him.

He sat in one of the corners and read something about the nine realms. It is a very interesting book but what interests him the most is "Midgard". According to the books, Midgard, or the middle earth, has a lot of different cultures and Loki thinks that they have very interesting stories. If there was a place Loki wanted to go, it was Midgard. **_'If only I could go there…'_** Loki smiled wistfully. **_'Maybe with my magic I could go there…'_**Loki sat in his room reading one of his magic texts he secretly took from the library. There was a script in the book where it said that he can open some portal to another realm. Loki reads the incantation and practices pronouncing it right. He wants everything done correctly. '**_Oh , polus supremus precor ut a votum vos mos tribuo mihi peto a locus qua Northmanni populus habito'_**

_Oh, heavens above_

_I pray that a wish you will grant_

_Let me go to a place where normal people dwell_

Loki shields his eyes as a bright light engulfs his entire being and he feels himself being dragged and pulled. 'I wonder if I did the right thing' Loki thinks as he feels himself lose consciousness. Loki wakes up when he feels someone poking him in the head. He sits up in a daze and clutches his head as he tries to shake the dizziness away.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice said beside him. Loki opens his eyes and sees a boy his age with short brown hair and bright brown eyes staring at him intently.

"Um… I'm fine…" he mumbled. Where was he anyways?

"Who are you? And, how did you get here in our property?" The boy says. "What's your name?" he asks.

"L-Loki…who are you? And…where am I?" Loki asks as he looks around. It seems he was in a garden.

"My name is Anthony Stark! but you can call me Tony." he smirks. "And you are in America now, tell me where you are from or I will call the guards to arrest you" The boy glared at him.

"I'm from a place called Asgard." Loki says as he slowly stands up and brushes off his clothes. So it seems he successfully got into Midgard. He remembers the name America from one of those books.

"Asgard? Like in the myth?" Tony blinks. "You might have hit your head quite hard if you are talking nonsense like that." he snorted.

"I'm not talking nonsense!" Loki huffs. "I came here by my magic!" Tony snorted a laugh.

"Yeah, right! Magic doesn't exist. What? Do you have your broomstick with you? Or pointy hat?"

"Magic is real! And, I can prove it to you!" Loki glares. "I also don't have a broomstick or wear a pointy hat! I don't know where you got that!" Tony raises his hands as if in defeat.

"Fine, show it to me." he says challengingly.

"Fine!" Loki shouts and with a wave of his hands he shows Tony Stark magic. Loki transfigures himself into a bird and flies around Tony's head and turned back. He then puts his hands on the ground and a sudden bloom of white flowers surrounds them.

"Wha- How is that possible?" Tony said in awe as he stared at the magic Loki displayed.

"Now you can believe there is such a thing as magic." Loki huffs. He looks at Tony's awe-filled face and feels a blush coming to his face. He rarely showed his magic to people since most people in Asgard consider magic as a womanly thing to do and when he showed it to them, their reactions were unpleasant. "But, it is nothing really…" he mumbles softly. "It's really not that great"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Tony shouts as he looks at Loki incredulously. "It's the most awesomest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"Awesomest?" Loki tilts his head to the side. It was his first time hearing such a word.

"It's actually called awesome." Tony chuckles. "It means great, superb, amazing, magnificent!" Tony waves his hands around. Loki blushs. It's the first time in his life someone was telling him he is amazing at something. He was always belittled because he was using magic and not acting like a warrior.

"I- I … umm…thanks." Loki shyly looks away. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tony grabs Loki's hands and with a cheerful smile he says: "Let's be friends!"

"F-Friends?" He blinks. He never did have friends before.

"Yeah! I never had a friend before, but with you I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Tony says.

"I also never had friends before…" Loki looks down. Thor was always the one with friends. Maybe because of his cheerful personality.

"So do you agree?" Tony asks.

"Okay" Loki smiles happily. A friend. He finally has a person he can call a friend.

Tony smiles too and says :"Great! Now since you showed me your magic, let me show you what I can do!" And with that Tony drags Loki to his house where he shows Loki his machines. Tony and Loki spend the day in Tony's lab as he shows Loki around and teaches him everything about life in Midgard. It was one of the happiest moments of Loki's life. All of this information absorbs in his brain like a sponge. He has a fun time hanging out with Tony. He was a great person hanging around with. He was smart for his age and he can be funny, even with those sarcastic yet witty remarks of his. And, yet sadly, the day has to end.

"I have to go now." Loki sighs sadly. If only he could stay in Midgard forever. It would be great to have with a friend who likes him for who he is and never belittles him in any way.

"You'll come back right?" Tony asks. He didn't want to lose his friend so soon when he gained him just now!

"Of course!" Loki nods eagerly. No matter what happens, he will come back.

"Well okay…"Tony says, unsure.

"Maybe… I can find a way for us to talk…even if we are worlds apart..." Loki says. Surely, his magic can find a way so that he can talk with his friend even if they don't see each other.

"Sure! I'll wait for you, okay?" Tony slings his arm around Loki and ruffles his hair. "Don't make me wait too long!"

"I promise!"

"Then let's do a pinky swear!" Tony says as he takes Loki's little finger and crosses it into his. "I saw this on the television once. They say that a pinky swear is a binding promise that cannot be broken."

Loki smiles. "I promise I won't break it!"

"You better! Or I swear I'll find you!" Tony mock glares at Loki. Loki nodded and waves his friend goodbye before saying an incantation to bring him back to his home. He sees Tony's waving figure before the white light engulfes him again.

When Loki opens his eyes again he is lying on the floor of his own room. He groans and stands up slowly, holding his head to stop the nausea.

"BROTHER!" Thor shouts as he enters the room.

"Thor, can you at least knock please?" Loki grumbles. "And stop shouting! I can hear perfectly fine."

"I've looked all over for you, brother." Thor said as he grabs Loki's wrist. "I've been worried about you since you left earlier."

"I was just feeling unwell… no need to worry about me" Loki mumbles softly.

"Then, I will stay with you until you are feeling well again!" Thor smiles brightly as he drags Loki to his bed. "And, when you are well again, i'll help you improve your sword fighting."

"Really?" Loki sighs as he snuggles under the covers. "You'll do that for me?"

"Of course. Now rest brother." Thor crouches down and kisses his brother softly on the forehead.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Always."

**Tbc**

**A/N: Hello! this is my first time writing a Avengers fic so I hope you guys like it! I base this story on my drawing "Loki's Lie" (which I used as a cover picture) which you can see in Deviantart which you can see on my account. **

**I also made a chapter drawing for this story! so I hope you guys will look at it~ and yeah, if you guys like it let me now by reviewing! :)**

See you soon!


	2. The start of a Tragedy

**Chapter Two: The start of a Tragedy**

**Beta-ed By: Tragic Guardian**

* * *

**__****"Your hand is reaching out for me**   
_**Your warming touch is all I need ** _  
_**And just a little smile** _  
_**Would make it all worthwhile"**_  


**- Loki**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The start of a Tragedy**

"Loki! Loki wake up!" A voice echoes through his head as Loki feels someone poking him in the side.

"Mnggh…" He turns to his side and covers his eyes with a pillow.

"Come on Loki! The day waits for us! Don't be lazy!" Thor sings.

"What do you want Thor?" Loki groans. He had never been a morning person.

"Let's go to the woods brother! I want to show you something!" Thor grabs his brother's arms and helps him stand up.

"Fine! Fine! Let me at least put on proper clothes!" Loki ushers Thor away from his room and sighs.  
'I wonder what will happen today…' He goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

"Thor slow down!" Loki huffs. He knows that he isn't very fast and having A weak body makes it worse.

"Come on brother! It is your fault for staying in the library all the time. You need to go out more!" Thor laughs, slowing down just a bit for Loki.

"Well, not all of us are strong and powerful Thor…" Loki mumbles.

"Oh, Brother! Come! We are here!" Thor points. Loki runs towards where his brother is pointing at and he can't help but gasp in surprise. The place is amazing. The clearing is full of large trees with little bits of light beaming through the damp wood and dark green leaves. A lake is there and is crystal clear and cool to touch and on the ground are wild flowers that bloom beautifully.

"Thor its…beautiful." Loki laughs, falling on his back. Thor follows, rolling back and forth on the flowers.

The sunset is near and with both Thor and Loki playing, they don't realize that dark clouds had appeared and powerful winds started to blow.

"A storm is coming Thor…We have to go home." Loki looks up at the sky. Thunder shook and hard rain suddenly starts to fall.

"Come on!" Thor grabs Loki's hand as they rush away from the clearing. As they run, Loki suddenly slips and falls to the edge of the cliff.

"Brother!" Thor grabs his brother's arm tightly, scared that he will lose him forever. "Hold on!"

"I'm..trying." Loki clutches onto his brother's sleeve. He's afraid, he doesn't want to die. He gave Tony a promise…he couldn't die…not yet. Thor pulls his brother up and hugs him tightly.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere!" He checks his brother to see if there are any injuries.

"I-I'm fine…" Loki whispers. He's never seen Thor looking so panicked and afraid in his entire life. He was Thor, a person who was brave and strong. He was never afraid of anything.

"Don't scare me like that, you understand me?!" Thor holds his brother's face as tears start to fall from his eyes. "Don't scare me…" Relief is on his face as he hugs Loki.

"I'm sorry Thor." Loki hugs his brother back. "I'm really sorry…" he cries. Loki wonders if his heart was beating fast because of the incident or because of something else entirely.

* * *

"How could you be so reckless?!" Their mother shouts. "You could have gotten hurt!" She grabs Thor and huggs him tightly. "Don't make me so worried!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Loki." Odin says. His one eye stares at Loki with pure disappointment and his voice cuts Loki as if it were ice.

"But, father - " Thor starts.

"SILENCE!" Odin shouts. "From now on, you will not leave your room until I say so. The servants will deliver your meals to your room and this will be the last time I hear of this incident again!"  
Thor turns and looks at his brother. Loki's blank face stares down on the floor. Everybody is in the throne room and the whispers are everywhere.

Loki nods softly and mumbles a soft "I'm sorry father…" in reply and immediately walks away from the throne room. Tears run over his cheeks as he runs towards his room. 'Why can't they love me like Thor?' Feelings of humiliation course through his body. Why can't he make his father proud? It was never the other way around. It causes his chest to be very painful. As he gets to his room, he slams his door closed and curls up in his bed. "Why? Why? Why?" he cries. His chest is in pain and his tummy starts to ache. But he was used to this. He was used to the disappointment people have in their eyes when they look at him. He was used to every glare and sneer they sent to his way. He was used to it, but why did it hurt so badly?

Meanwhile, Thor is infuriated with the unfairness of the situation. How could his father do that to Loki? How could his father do that to his own son? Thor knocks on the door to his brother's room and silently steps inside. Locking the door behind him, he slowly goes to his brother's bed, hearing the silent sobs that escape through his brother's mouth. He feels a tightening in his chest. It was his fault for making his brother cry like this and as he stares at his shaking body he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Loki…"

"Why Thor?" Loki cries. "Why does father treat me like that? I…I know that I'm weak and I know I'm not great as you but…I'm his son too…" He slowly raises his head and stares at his brother.

"Oh, brother…" Thor gently holds his brother's tiny hands with his own. "Father loves you. I know that he does, and you are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know…both in mind and heart. So please brother, don't say such ill words to yourself."

"Really?"

"Aye, it is true brother." Thor smiles. "Besides, you are the smartest person here in Asgard. Even the scholars look like dirt compared to you." Loki muffles a laugh and gives a small smile to his brother.

"Thank you for cheering me up Thor… I don't know what would I do without you.."

"I will always be here for you brother… always." He grins.

* * *

Thor truly did mean what he said to his brother, that he will always be here for him. But, as days passed, Thor started to be friends with other children. They call themselves Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. He has fun when he hangs out with them. It didn't mean that Loki wasn't fun to hang out with. But there were certain times that Loki would always stay at the library, reading books to no end and Thor wasn't a fan of reading. He would rather play swords and fight than read.

Slowly Loki realizes that Thor was drifting away from him. The days they spent together started to get less and less and Loki couldn't help but clutch the pain in his chest. Thor did try to let him join with his friends, but he knew that the Warriors Three and Sif were only pretending to like him.  
There was a time when he heard them talking behind his back. They were calling him weird and not fun to hang out with. They kept saying how "Loki is not like you Thor" And even though Thor defended his brother's honor, his voice started to get weaker and weaker until he was only mumbling the words "but he is my brother…" It was then Loki knew that he was slowly drifting away from his brother and yet, even though Thor wasn't there to hang around with Loki anymore, Loki would still look at his brother and his friends. He would silently listen to Thor's stories about how he had fun with his friends while Loki would smile and nod when Thor looked at him. It was then young Loki realized that when Thor is happy, he would also be happy. Even if it hurts he will be happy for Thor's sake. His brother was the only one that was always there for him and it was only his brother who loved him. He still tries to please his father since there was no harm in trying, but he knew that his father and mother would never love him the way they love Thor and he is okay with that.

* * *

_He will be okay for Thor._  
_For Thor he would smile even if it hurts._  
_For his father and mother, he would always try to do what is best for Asgard._  
_He would give his everything for them and he would not regret it._  
_He will make sure that Asgard will be the best in the nine realms._  
_…_  
**And so, the mask he didn't realize was there...began to take shape.**

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Hello thank you for those who gave their reviews!~ I really appreciate it and of course I would also like to thank those who followed my story! *bows***

**And of course! The chapter drawing!**

**Which you can also see from my Profile Page. :) You can also go there to see the picture for Chapter 1.**

**Until then my lovelies~ **

** Hey, I just met you**

**and this is crazy**

**but here's my story**

**So give a Review**

**Maybe? **

**V**


	3. Strengths and Weaknesses

**Chapter 3: Strengths and Weaknesses**

**Beta'ed by - Tragic Guardian**

* * *

**_"I wanted to comfort you as you cry, but the arm I stretched out shakes. I love you I wanted to embrace you but I can't ..." - Tony Stark_**

* * *

Anthony Stark, son of the famous industrialist and inventor Howard Stark. Considered a genius among his generation and the head of "Stark Industries". There were high expectations Tony's father had for him.

Tony let out a long sigh as he set foot in the mansion. He never really considered it home. The mansion was beautiful and grand, but for Tony it was just a place to stay during the summer. His father had placed him in a boarding school saying that he was sending him there to become a "man." Tony loved going to boarding school. It was there when he began to love games. He loved their rules, concise nature, and the order they represented. It was the place where he felt more at home. While his parents gave him a lot of money to spend on things he wanted, they were rarely there for him. They were always away. Tony sometimes thought that his parents where like some strangers that shared his DNA.

But truthfully, Tony loves his father even though he rarely sees him. He was either there in his laboratory or drinking alone. It is rare that they share a bonding moment. But, if there was one thing that his father and Tony have in common, it was their fascination with machinery. Howard Stark was a great man. He was a genius with all the technologies that he shared with the world. But, what the world doesn't know about Howard Stark is that he has a raging temper, especially when he drinks. There were times he would show that side of himself to his son. But nevertheless Tony treated him as his god. [1] Tony remembered the time when he was just a small child and his father gave him his first drink. It was a fine single malt bourbon. His father said it would make him a man, and since Tony wanted to become just like his father, he accepted the drink.

Tony's footsteps can be heard heard along the silent corridor. He already expects that no one would be home. It has always been like this and he doubts that it will ever change. He drops his bag to the floor and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. He needs to prepare for when he arrives. If there was anything that Tony looks forward to when it comes to the summer holidays, it was his best friend, Loki.

* * *

When he gets out of the shower and goes to his room to get some clothes, he notices a shadow looming in the windows.

"Welcome back Tony." A voice echoes through the room. Tony missed this melodious voice when he was in boarding school. There, sitting in one of the chairs near the window, sat his best friend Loki.

"I'm back." He says, breath slightly hitching at the sight of his best friend. Loki sits gracefully with a book in his hands. A soft warm smile graces his lips and his bright emerald-green eyes are sparkling rather mischievously.

"It's been so long since we've last seen each other." Loki stands up and raises his hand to touch Tony's cheek. "I've missed you." Tony smirks and hugs his best friend, not noticing him wincing slightly.

"Couldn't have a normal conversation with the people around you?" Loki scoffs.

"Of course, many people in Asgard can't keep up with the intelligence I have. They all think with their strength and weapons, but never with their mind." Tony had heard countless stories from Loki on how the Asgardians treated him. They always underestimated the sorcerer because of his fragile body. They didn't realize that Loki was powerful, especially when it comes to magic.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I've also missed our intelligent banter." It was true. The teachers in his boarding school were underestimating him just because of his youth. Adults do tend to take offense when someone younger than them is smarter.

"Your parents aren't home?" Loki asks.

"Ch, when were they ever home?"

"I'm sorry…" A soft voice is heard. If Tony wasn't listening closely he would have missed it. Loki looks upset and Tony knows the reason. Both of them aren't in a good relationship with their parents and that's why they always look up to each other.

"So, how's life in Asgard?" Tony says while scratching the back of his head. There is uneasiness in the air and he wants to get rid of it.

"It is okay. Father will soon give Thor a new weapon … Handcrafted by famous dwarves named Brokk and Eitri. [2] " Loki stares out the window with a dazed look upon his face. "I'm really glad for Thor. He deserves everything that has been given to him" He saiys with a fond look on his face that makes Tony feel a tug in his chest. He doesn't know why, but he hates it when Loki talks about his brother Thor. There was always a twinkle in his eyes when he talks about him and he would always smile happily. It made Tony angry that he wasn't the one making Loki smile.

"And what has your father given to you?" Loki's face falls and turns into a morose look. Tony bites his lips and can't help but feel guilty. Damn him and his stupid tongue.

"He didn't give me one. He said I was too weak to carry a weapon … He said that I'm a shame, being called an Asgardian" Loki says in a bitter voice.

"Sorry…" Tony looks away.

"It's fine. It happens all the time so I really don't care anymore." Loki shrugs. Tony can see that Loki still cares for what Odin says to him. He knows Loki still wishes for his father's approval. That's what makes him even angrier with the King of Asgard. They treat Loki like dirt, like he is not one of their own. Tony had a hunche that his best friend was perhaps adopted. But he never told him. It would only ruin him.

"So, anyway … want me to show you my new work?" Tony grins. If there is anything that can make Loki happy it's showing him his latest work. The young Asgardian is always ecstatic to gain more knowledge.

"I would love to!" Loki's bright-green eyes shine.

* * *

They spend the day having Tony proudly show Loki his latest inventions and Loki helping with some improvements to the machines. They were having a great time until Tony noticed some bruising around Loki's arm.

"What's this?" Tony grabs Loki's arm before he has any chance to hide it.

"It's nothing…" Loki lies.

"Don't tell me this is nothing!" Tony holds Loki's wrist tighter as the young God winces in pain.

"It's nothing! I told you … it's just … Thor's friends had been a little rough during combat practice…" He mumbles. Tony enraged grabs Loki and pulls his shirt away. He gasps when he sees purple bruises and markings all around Loki's upper body.

"You call this a little rough?!" Tony is angry. How dare those sons of bitches hurt his best friend. They have no right to do that to him.

"I'm fine … please Tony, can we just let this go? There is nothing you can do about it…" Loki stares at Tony with pleading eyes.

"How can they do this to you?!"

"I- I sort of cut Sif's hair as a prank … and the Warriors Three retaliated." Loki mumbles. "It's my fault really … Thor did love her golden hair … " He says in a daze.

"Does Thor know all about this?" Tony asks. [3]

"No! There is no way Thor would allow this to happen to me! My brother loves me! He does!" Loki cries. "If he knew what they did to me he wouldn't allow any of this to happen!"

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't know anything about this." Tony says sarcastically.

"Shut up Tony! You don't know anything!" Loki cries. "Thor is the only one who loves me! He was always there for me! So don't you dare say anything bad to him in front of me!"

And with those last words, Loki went back to Asgard not hearing Tony's response.

"But, I'm here for you too…"

* * *

When Loki gets back to Asgard he feels distraught. How could Tony – his best friend accuse his brother like that? No matter what happens Thor would always be by his side … he promised that to him. Loki's thoughts are cut off when his door gets slammed open showing an angry Thor in front of his room.

"How dare you do that to Sif!" Thor shouts in rage. "She has never done anything to you! How dare you Loki!"

Loki is stunned in fear. He has never seen Thor this angry at him before. It was just a prank ... didn't Thor understood that?

"Brother I -"

"Speak no more! You will restore her golden hair by the end of the day or I swear on my life, brother, you will not like the consequences!" And with that Thor was gone, leaving a paralyzed Loki in the room.

* * *

Tony sighs as he finishes writing his college application [4]. A few days have passed since he last saw Loki. The young Asgardian must have been really pissed at him for insulting his older brother. Him and his sarcastic tendencies tend to bring out the worst in people.

He grabs his glass of bourbon. He misses Loki. He knew that he shouldn't have spoken ill of Thor. Especially when he has never met the guy. But something about him always pissed Tony off. Is it because of the way Loki speaks of him? The way he speaks of how perfect his brother is and how he adores and loves his brother. Tony didn't know why, but he doesn't like it when Loki speaks about Thor. He feels his heart clench painfully every time he sees Loki's smile sparkling. Oh, how he wishes Loki would smile at him like that when he talks to him.

Suddenly Tony hears a loud crash from his room. He grabs his gun [5] and rushes towards his room. As he gets there he sees Loki. Blood is dripping out of his head as he was grips his hair tightly with hands. He is shaking uncontrollably and his green eyes are wide, looking like a small frightened animal.

"Loki!" Tony rushes towards his best friend, leaning down to check the blood on Loki's head.

"Don't go near me!" Loki cries, stopping Tony.

"What happened to you Loki?" Tony asks as he stares at his best friend with hurt written on his face. Loki's appearance is a mess. His hair is disheveled and his eyes have dark rings around them. He is also pale as death.

"I-I did my best … I truly did …" Loki says. "I didn't have enough gold to pay them to make Sif some new hair … I'm sorry Thor … please don't hate me" Loki cries.

"Thor?" Tony reaches to Loki's forehead and realizes he has a high fever. 'He must be hallucinating' Tony thought. 'He thought I was Thor…' Tony feels his heart clench in pain. Why did Loki care so much for Thor? Doesn't Thor know how lucky he is to have a brother like Loki?

"But its fine, right Thor?" Loki gives a small smile "Even though Sif's hair isn't gold I still did my best … I knew you would like her hair even if it's black …" Loki sniffs. "You used to say you like my hair too … so I thought … if I change her hair to black…well, would it ever remind you of me?" Loki's eyes glaze over as he falls into unconsciousness.

"Oh, Loki." Tony hugs the unconscious Loki tightly. "I'm here for you Loki….I'll always be here for you…" Tears fall as Tony looks at Loki. "Why do you love Thor so much?"

It was always like this. Loki will always cry for Thor and he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to protect Loki from them.

He wanted to become strong.

He wanted to become the one Loki looks up to.

But most importantly,

He wanted to become **the one Loki loves the most.**

* * *

**A/N : Hello! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I was so glad to hear from you! **

**I do hope that more of you will give me reviews though. I want to know what the reviewers think **

**So, yeah … If there are comments or suggestions please feel free to review and I will answer them the best I can. **

**On the other hand, I wanted this chapter to focus on Tony's point of view. (Even though I added a short Loki's Point of view for the sake of the story.) I wanted to show the vulnerability Tony shows to Loki that he never shows to other people. Even his parents. I would also like to point out the similarities between Tony and Loki. **

**To see the chapter picture please go to my profile :)**

[1] This happened in the comic books. I read it while searching the internet for Tony's earlier life before he became Iron Man.

[2] This dwarfs were also the one who forged Thor's Mjolnir.

[3] According to wikia, Thor wasn't around when Loki ruined Sif's hair. So, he didn't know about it until later.

[4] Tony is 15 years old in this chapter. He is applying for M.I.T (Genius.)

[5] I think in Tony's life he had met many life-death situations since his father is a very influential man. That's why there are also a lot of people who wants Tony dead. This is his precaution to who ever that wants to kill him.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Promises and Servitude

**Chapter 4: Promises and Servitude**

**The Awesome Beta: Tragic Guardian**

* * *

**He's silent and expressionless...but he's hardworking and honest. He's a kind of person with a kind and gentle heart. - Thor**

* * *

Thor Odinson, the young prince of Asgard, stands tall as he walks through the streets of Asgard. People around him greet him with their heartwarming smiles and Thor can't help but feel proud. The people truly love Thor for all the heroic things he did for them. Everyone around him is full of life. The children run cheerfully for they know that Asgard is a safe place. He was loved by his parents and his friends respect and idolize him. Thor Odinson has everything in life and he yet he still isn't satisfied. He feels like there is something missing within him, like a missing piece inside your heart that no matter what you put inside it, it just won't fit. Tomorrow, he would go on a quest with his friends Balder and Sif to teach him how to wield Mjolnir. He feels his blood sing in excitement. For years, he strived to become physically powerful enough to wield the hammer, and he fought many heroic battles and won them for the sake of becoming strong.

"Thor?" A soft voice echoes through the silent halls as Thor spins around and sees his brother Loki staring at him. Shame and guilt filled his young brother's eyes. His body is silently shaking as he clasps a book in his hands.

"What do you want Loki?"

"I want to apologize for what happened... for what I did to Sif... It was wrong and cruel of me... " Loki looks down, afraid to stare at Thor's eyes and see his brother look at him with resentment. Thor frowns. Through the years Loki had become wary of him every time he was near. When did their relationship start to crumble?

"It's fine brother. Besides, I think you made Sif more beautiful with her dark hair." Thor grins. Sif did became more alluring when her golden locks became raven. Loki gives a painful smile that Thor silently notices. He was not as bright as Loki, but he knew Loki more than anyone else. It pained him to see Loki became more withdrawn to him.

"Are you going to the library?" Thor asks.

"Yes, i'm looking for something" Loki smiles slightly.

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for." Thor pats his brother on the back and turns around to leave but Loki grabs him by his wrist.

"Is there something wrong brother?"

Although Loki hesitates for a bit, he smiles brilliantly towards Thor.

"Good Luck Thor. I know that you'll also find what you're looking for."

Thor feels his breath hitch as blue eyes widen in surprise. It has been so long since he last saw Loki smile at him like that. He feels his heart beat fast for reasons he did not know. And as he sees his brother walk away he feels a feeling he's never felt before.

* * *

Months pass and Thor gives a frustrated sigh as he sits around on the cold ground. They were setting camp for the night and Thor helped by getting some wood for the fire. He fought many battles and yet, he was still far from wielding the hammer. What did he need to find in this quest? Wasn't his strength enough? He gives an angry growl and punches relentlessly on the ground. Why? He tried so hard and yet he was still weak.

It was a while before he finally contained his anger. He looks around and sees that the sun has set. He stands up and suddenly something catches his eyes. A bright shining orb floats near him, urging him to follow. Thor becomes entranced. He has never seen such bright light before. The young prince walks towards the orb and follows it. When the orb suddenly stops moving, Thor realizes that they were in a lake. Curious, Thor reaches out towards the orb and touches it gently with his fingers. A glowing bright light shines and Thor can't help but close his eyes due to its brightness. When he opens them, he sees a figure standing before him.

"W-Who are you?"

The figure before him glows pale white. Long raven hair reach its waist and the figure wears a silver cloak that hides its face from view. Thor has never seen someone so ethereal before in his life.

"I am what you people call a spirit guide. I am here to help you young prince, to do your mission in achieving Mjolnir." The voice is gentle and soft and Thor feels like the figure is worthy of his trust.

"How will you help me?"

"By showing you to the right path." The figure whispers as it walks up to him and puts it's hand on his arm. Thor feels his breath hitch as the world around them spins in endless confusion. Colors swirl around them and Thor notices that it wasn't just colors, but it was memories of him since he was just a baby. Everything is making him dizzy and before he knew it, darkness befall on him.

Then suddenly everything stops.

* * *

When Thor opens his eyes, he is laying on the cold hard ground. He groans as he sits up while clutching his head and wonders where he was. He blinks and looks around. He's back in Asgard.

_'Was everything just a dream?'_ He thinks.

He was on a mission. The last thing he remembered was the figure holding him and telling him about being a spirit guide. He slowly stands up, observing where he is. He's in the throne room and there are a lot of people around yet no one seems to notice him.

_'Is this what the spirit wanted to show me?' _He looks up and sees his father sitting in his throne. A deep frown is etched on his face. _'What's wrong?'_ Thor wonders. He looks at what his father is staring at and sees his younger brother Loki. His head is down and his body is trembling softly.

"You disappoint me, Loki." His father's eye narrows at Loki in distaste. "You ruined your brother's weapon, making it's handle shorter than a normal would you do something so cruel to your brother?" Thor stares at Loki in shock. How could his brother do this? Wasn't it enough that he ruined Sif's hair, but he also ruined his weapon? Loki doesn't reply. His face is still expressionless as his stance becomes more stiff which makes Odin more angry.

"You are a shame to Asgard and it's people Loki." His father spits in disgust. "I am punishing you for this crime! Your lips will be sewn shut. No more of your lies will be heard again." Loki face goes pale as the doors are thrown open with a loud noise and soldiers come in, lying Loki up.

"No! Please, Father! Forgive me!" Loki cries as he keeps thrashing against his bindings. His pleas are unheard as he gets dragged from the room. Thor feels tears prick his eyes. His father's sentence to Loki is cruel. _'How could he do that to his own son?'_

"Why did you show me this?!" Thor shouts. "Why?!" The spirit appears before him in a flash of light. The cloak hiding his face is removed and it shows a young man. His ethereal face is marred in sadness.

"As, I told you young prince. Not everything is what it seems to be." He gently whispers. "Why do you think your brother didn't defend himself from the Allfather?"

"I-I don't know..." Thor says. He is confused and hurt.

Suddenly, the scene changes and he sees Loki sitting in the dark room of the library. It is already night-time and yet Loki is still up reading a book with a content smile written on his face and Thor can't help but give a small smile. His brother really loves his books. It is one of the rare moments where he sees Loki smiling.

"Aha! I found it!" Loki shouts happily. Thor looks at where Loki is staring at. It is an enchantment to make something smaller.

"Maybe if I asked Brokk and Eitri to make a little adjustment to Thor's hammer they will accept." Loki chuckles as he keeps talking to himself. "I really hope they'll accept. It will be easier for Thor to hold a smaller handle. He always seemed to complain after he uses a normal hammer." Loki smiles and closes the book.

"He-He was doing it for me?" Thor whispers to himself. "But, why didn't he say anything to father?"

"Because no matter what he says, he will always be hated." Thor frowns.

"Why do the people of Asgard dislike Loki so much? I didn't notice it until now, but even father seems to dislike him."

"I cannot say, young prince, but if there is something that I can say...its that your brother was always alone. It's not that he doesn't how to interact with people...it's just that no one ever came to interact with him. To Asgard, he is just a mischievous prince who plays cruel tricks on other people."

Thor feels tears stream down his face. What kind of person was he to not notice how lonely his brother became through the years as they grew? Loki, who was always wearing a smile in front of him. He who always encourages Thor in his hopes and dreams. And yet, here he was leaving Loki alone as he and his friends go off on an adventure, never noticing that pained smile Loki gives as he left. He clutches his heart in pain.

"I never knew...he was always silent and expressionless in front of other people...but they never knew the side of Loki who was hardworking and honest. They never knew the Loki who has a gentle heart... I wonder...was he lonely? Everyone around him has friends and loved ones. and yet, Loki has none of that... Father and Mother rarely cared about him and I-I left him all alone... As I think of Loki sitting there... all alone... in that cold room in the corner of the library... I can't help but feel a pull in my heart."

"You can still change it." The spirit smiles gently. "You can still repair the damage that had been done to your relationship."

Thor nods. The reason he wants to become strong was not just because of power and fame. He wants to become strong to protect the people he loves. For the first time in his life, Thor felt something that tugged his heart. From now on, he has a new dream to fulfill.

"I swear to protect them with all my soul." The spirit shows a wide smile and holds his hands to touch Thor's face.

"A pure heart. That is the need for you to wield me. I will help you fulfill that promise, Master."

And with a flash of white light, the spirit suddenly transformed into Mjolnir. Thor blinked as he clutched Mjolnir into his felt warmth. It's like touching a beating heart. He feels a sudden spark of power flow through his veins. Mjolnir has accepted him to become it's wielder. He should feel ecstatic with what happened and yet he can't help but feel dead. Suddenly, he feels a fit of unbearable sadness as he thinks of his brother Loki.

'His warmth...his soul...how could I reach them? Where can I take them? I just don't know what to do...but, if there is one thing that I am sure of is that I wanted to protect him no matter what happens..._'_

_'If only I could see that warm smile once again...'_

_TBC_

**_CHAPTER END NOTES: _**

**_First, of all I would like to thank each person who gave a review :) I really appreciate it! and I would also like to thank the people who made this story one of their favorites! Only 4 chapters and yet, you already liked it as a favorite! so thank you very much!_**

**_25 favorites - thanks!_**

**_and also I would like to thank the 40 FOLLOWERS who are obviously, reading my story. You guys inspire me to update so thanks!_**

**_last but not the least, my beta Tragic Guardian who is nice enough to be my beta. I wouldn't have the courage to update without you so thank you!_**

**_So yeah, this chapter note is all about thank you ~_**

**_Also, The chapter picture for chapter 4 is in deviantart which you can check in my profile :) so, if you guys have the time take a little peak at my drawing :) _**

**_~Don't forget to give a review~_**

**_-Support the Author-_**

**_- Give a review -_**

**_V_**


	5. Interlude

**Chapter 5: Interlude **

Beta'ed by the Awesome** Tragic Guardian**

* * *

******_ "That moment, I felt as though I could grasp things like eternity, the heart, or the soul. It's as if, I thought, I was able to share with him my life..." - Loki_**

* * *

Loki shivers as he sits on the cold hard ground of the cell he was placed in. It is one of the darkest cell blocks in Asgard and Loki vaguely wonders why his father sent him here instead of a normal cell.

_'Maybe it's because they don't want to see their shameful son.'_ A cruel voice whispers in his mind. Loki shakes his head._ 'Am I going crazy?'_ he asks himself before laughing bitterly. '_and here I am talking to myself, I must be going crazy...' _His stitches hurt, for they were done horribly. Plus, the smell of his blood makes him feel like vomiting. Hopefully, he wouldn't get an infection. Loki feels himself getting dizzy as he stares at the ceiling. Everything around him is dark and dirty. Ironically, it was just like his life. All his life, he felt darkness. He felt as if no one in the world was like him. He felt alone, isolated. _'There is still Tony...' _He smiles in his head as he thinks of his best friend. Loki wonders if Tony is worrying about him now, wondering why Loki hasn't shown up for days. _'I'm sure that when I come back and see him, he will scream my ear off for worrying him_.' Loki lets out a distorted chuckle before he coughs, blood pouring out of his mouth. He feels his eyes prick with tears as he tries his best to let the blood flow out of his mouth before it chokes him to death.

He eventually stops coughing and wipes the blood off of his face as he lets out a small smile. He was happy when he was with Tony. He made him feel like life iwas worth living. Loki closes his eyes as he ignores the pain in his heart, the cold that seeps through his body, and the hot yet numbing pain in his sewn mouth. He could only hope that someone would save him from this darkness. Loki closes his eyes and curls up as he tries to warm himself even just for a bit. He feels his body growing exhausted and as it shuts down, he gives a small smile.

At least in his dreams, he will never feel hurt.

* * *

When Thor got back from Asgard he immediately went to his parents. His heart thumps fast with dread. He wonders if he is too late in saving Loki. He opens the large doors of the throne and blinks in surprise when he sees everyone in Asgard clapping and celebrating his honor.

"My Son, you came back home in triumph!" Odin's voice rumbles out. His eye twinkles as he looks at his son proudly. Frigga, on the other hand, is smiling softly yet it doesn't seem to reach her eyes. Shouts ware heard all around and Thor can't help but feel angry. His brother had just gotten his mouth sewn and the people are celebrating like it was nothing?

"Let us celebrate!" Cheers can be heard and the doors suddenly fly open as servants come in with bountiful feasts in their hands. Thor silently curses. How will he able to talk to his father about his brother's fate? Thor can only sit and watch as everybody around him feasts and celebrates. His friends are proudly telling the tale of their heroic adventures as people gave laughs and praises. Everyone around him is acting like they didn't just punish their prince, sew his mouth shut, and send him to the dungeons.

"Congratulations Thor! I knew you could do it!" Volstagg booms cheerfully as he pats Thor's back.

"Of course Thor could do it. No one else can do it like Thor." Sif smiles. Thor just smiles slightly as he tries to hide the troubles he feels inside, yet he could already feel his anger starting to rise.

"Something is bothering you my son..." Thor turns around and sees his mother before him as she walks towards him with grace. Frigga was always beautiful in Thor's eyes. No one woman in Asgard can compare to her mother.

"Mother." Thor greets his mother and kisses her cheek. "I heard about Loki..." Frigga frowns. Her eyes weren't as bright as they were when he left.

"I'm afraid your father has been a bit harsh on your brother..."

"A bit harsh?" Thor growls. "He ordered to sew Loki's mouth! It's cruel and unjust!"

"Hush, Thor." His mother begs, not wanting the people to draw attention to the both of them. "Your father just wants what is best for the both of you and for Asgard..."

"No, mother...It's for yourselves. You don't love Loki. I know you don't. You treat him like he is not your own son." Thor sneers. "Do me a favor and don't be a hypocrite." With those last words, Thor leaves the room, leaving his mother in tears.

* * *

When Thor leaves the halls he lets out a pained sigh. He didn't mean to make his mother (i think you're missing a word here, haha) but he felt so much anger towards them. He felt hurt for his brother. He had decided to go to Loki's cell and free him. He hopes none of his friends or his mother will stop him. He's always thought his father was a kind and just king and yet he was blind all this years for not seeing his father's true nature.

When he gets to the cells he is blocked by one of the guards in the entrance.

"Open the doors!" He shoutes. "I came here to set my brother free!"

"I'm sorry your highness, but the king ordered that no one come inside here."

"I demand you release my brother at once! Or I swear I will -"

"Release Loki." A voice cuts out Thor's voice as the guards bow down to the man before them. Just then, Odin comes through the dungeons, looking at the guards and then at his son.

"Father..." Thor narrows his eyes as he looks at his father with distrust.

"But, your highness!" One of the guards stammers "We cannot just release him! He is a danger -"

"SILENCE!" Odin shouts. "I am your king and you will do as I say!"

"Yes your majesty!" And with that, the guards bow to their king and prince before rushing away to remove Loki from his cell. Silence falls on the both of them as they wait for the guards to come back with Loki.

"Why are you doing this?" Thor asks.

"I was only doing what is best for Asgard, my son..." Odin says in a stern voice. "He is becoming destructive and as a king I cannot ignore it just because he is my son."

'_But, you never punished me for my wrong doing. You always blamed Loki for everything.' _Thor knows he can argue but he holds his tongue for he knew he would only waste his time. Soon the guards come, holding Loki in their arms as he staggers onto his feet. Loki is breathing heavily and dried blood is all over his mouth. His face is flushed and he is wearing dirty and bloody rags.

"Loki!" Thor shouts as he rushes towards his brother, cupping his face with his hands. Loki feels hot and he is having cold sweats. "Loki! Loki! wake up! I'm here... please brother, if you can hear me... please wake up." Loki opens his green eyes slightly. His eyes are glazed and unfocused and he is having trouble staring at Thor. Suddenly Loki makes a disturbing sputtering sound as he starts coughing. Blood starts to seep from his mouth. Loki tries to move away as not to dirty his brother but Thor holds him tight.

"Is this what you want Father?!" Thor glares at his father. His blue eyes are blazing with resentment. "To see your son suffer?! Loki is your son and yet you never treat him right! Is this the just way of a honorable king?"

"Don't you dare say that I am unfair!" Odin shouts. "I am doing what is best for you and for Asgard!"

"Then you are a foolish king" Thor sneers as he grabs Loki up and carries him.

"Fine! If that is what you want then, Thor." Odin says as he calls on the guards. "Bring a healer to Loki's room and remove the stitches from his mouth." Thor nods to his father and starts to walk towards the exit of the dungeons.

"Mark my words Thor, you will see why I am doing this..." Odin whispers to him as he passes by. Thor ignores him for all that is on his mind right now is the precious treasure he was holding in his arms.

_'You are going to be okay, brother... I'm here now.'_

* * *

When Loki opens his eyes the sun is already illuminating inside of his room. He feels his body ache all over. He turns around and sees his brother sleeping beside him in a chair. His golden hair is all messy and there is some slight drool on the corner of his mouth.

Loki feels his mouth twitch and can't help but giggle. He then blinks a few times to remove his sleepiness before sitting up and running his hands towards his mouth. _'The stitches! They're gone! But how?'_ He looks around and realizes that he was already in his room. He turns towards Thor and tries to wake him up.

"T-Thor." He coughs and feels his throat is dry. Luckily his brother stirrs awake.

"Mmm...wha- what?" Thor opens his eyes and sees his brother sitting up with a small smile etched on his face. "Loki!" He jumps out of the chair and into his brother's arms "I'm glad that you are awake! You slept for a week brother!" He grasps Loki's hands and gives them small kisses. "You had me so worried brother!"

"I- My stitches...they're gone". Loki whispers as he gently touches his mouth. There is some slight pain but otherwise his lips feel okay.

"Aye, brother. Father had them removed." Thor smiles gently as he brushes a lock of his brother's raven hair away and tucks it behind his ear. "I'm sorry Loki..." He whispers somberly.

"What for?" Loki asks.

"I wasn't there for you these past few years..." Thor looks down in shame. "I failed you brother..."

"Oh, Thor..." Loki raises Thor's face with his hands and he ccan see the anguish in his brother's blue eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong... I understand. You gained friends and went on many adventures...and I'm happy that you became a strong person..." He smiles softly while staring at his brother's wide blue eyes. "The greatest warrior in Asgard... I'm proud of you brother."

"You are too good to me Loki." Thor chuckles "I swear to you that I'll always be here for you. This time... I will keep that promise." He says with a determined glint on his face. No matter what happens he will not fail his brother again. He will protect him with everything he has.

Loki gives a small smile to his brother. He really hopes that Thor's words are true. After many years of loneliness and pain in Asgard his brother is finally going to be there for him again. Yet, he could already feel something churning his insides. He feels like something wrong was going to happen. He bites his lips as he tries to ignore the feeling.

_Thor's here with me now. It's fine...everything will be alright._

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, no chapter cover for this one since it's an Interlude. The next chapter will show the "prologue" of Iron Man so, heads up. The next chapters will be the start of the angst and pretty dark and disturbing stuff... and I have to warn you right now._**

**_THIS WILL BE A RATED M _**

**_THERE WILL BE RAPE AND TORTURE_**

**_DARK STUFF IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN_**

**_sorry, for the short chapter._**

**_That is all. _**

**_P.S- I made a 5 page doujin on a future chapter so, watch out for it :)_**

**_Read and Review. _**


	6. Until We Meet Again

**Chapter 6: Until We Meet Again**

**Beta'ed by the Awesome : Tragic Guardian**

* * *

"I want you to notice...when I'm not around, You're so very special... I wish I was special."

* * *

**Tony Stark slowly shakes the glass of scotch around his hand as he stares blankly at the magnificent view from his window at his Malibu mansion. The bright lights of the city are glittering like stars on the ground and yet, Tony can't seem to find the beauty in it. It's been years since he inherited his father's company. It has also been years since he last saw the only person in the world that he trusted.**

**Flashback:**

_Tony smirked as the photographer took a picture of him for the newspaper. Reporters were flocking around him as they eagerly talk about his achievements. Yes, Tony Stark finally graduated MIT at the age of 17._

_'Mr. Stark! How does it feel to graduate at such a young age?'_

_'What inspired you to make the prize robot you made at Stark Industries?'_

_Tony waved his hand in a lazy manner as he tried to shake away the reporters. He was excited to get back home for he was sure that someone was there waiting for him._

_He immediately got inside the limousine and asked the driver to drive him home. Tony rested his head against the window; of course he didn't expect his father and mother to come at his graduation. They were too busy to care for him, too busy to care for their son as he grows up. But Tony didn't care. He learned from an early age that it was better to not care at all than to care and have your heart stomped on._

_When he got back to the mansion he went inside his room, knowing that his father and mother weren't there to greet him. He clicked on the button beside his door and pushed a few buttons for the password. Of course, he wouldn't let anyone inside his room, especially when he knew who might greet him inside. When the light turned green he sighed and entered his private room. Behind closed doors Tony dropped his mask. In here, he was not the son of the famous Howard Stark. In here, there was no expectation of him or anything. In here, he was just Tony. He felt his breath hitch at the sight that greeted him. His best friend for many years was laying at the center of his bed sleeping. Loki was a picture of an angel. The window was open, and the afternoon light illuminated the God's flawless skin. His raven hair was sprawled around the pillow looking smooth and soft to the touch. His pink lips softly quivered in his sleep. His body was curled up like a small child, and Tony couldn't help but touch Loki's soft cheeks gently._

_Emerald eyes slowly opened and blinked repeatedly. Tony felt lucky that he could see such rare gems up close. Loki's bright green eyes were filled with intelligence and beauty that couldn't be compared to anything else._

_"Hey," Tony whispered softly as he brushed away a few strands of hair that was covering Loki's face._

_"I fell asleep" Loki mumbled, still looking sleepy._

_"Hey, it's cool. You can sleep here whenever you want." Tony was worried for his friend. Ever since Loki came back, he had started to change. He was smiling less and less as the days went by, and he was becoming more silent, more recluse. He started to have bags under his eyes and his skin had become paler than ever._

_"You look like you could use a wink or two."_

_"I apologize..." Loki said softly as he stretched like a cat. "It's hard to sleep nowadays..." He rubbed his eyes before looking at Tony. "I heard from what you Midgardians call the "television" that you are finally finished on your studies in M.I.T...congratulations" he smiled._

_"Thanks." Tony said as he sat beside his best friend, shifting his weight to get into a more comfortable position "But, I bet you didn't just come here to congratulate me."_

_"You are correct... I wanted to spend time with you today... is it allowed?" he asked softly._

_Tony frowned. "Of course! You do know that you don't have to ask!"_

_Loki shrugged. "Well, Since you just finished on your studies I thought it was only proper that you are to celebrate your achievement with your family and friends..."_

_Tony gave a snort. "Well, my parents don't give a damn and besides, I'd rather spend my time with you than with those idiots..." It was true. Loki was the only person that Tony could relate to. He would rather be here doing nothing and just spending time with Loki than be in anywhere else in the world. Who knew that Tony Stark can be such a romantic sometimes?_

_Loki gave a small smile at him and Tony felt his heart flutter in his chest. Damn it, he was Tony Stark! He should be able to control his emotions. Damn his hormone-infested teenage body!_

_"So, what do you want to do today? Want to go somewhere?" Tony asked as he changed the topic._

_"Can...can we just lay here for a while? I am a bit tired..." It was true. Loki's look had worsened._

_"Sure" Tony winked. Loki rolled his eyes before shifting to the other side so that Tony could lay beside him. "Hey, you'll tell me if there is something wrong with you right?" Tony asked as he stared at his friend. But, instead of answering Loki asked him a question_

_"Hey, Tony... you know that you're my best friend right?"_

_"Of course..." Tony trailed off, not sure where this conversation was going._

_"And I yours? "_

_"Well yeah..."_

_"What if... I'm not the person who you think I am?"_

_"What do you mean?" Why was Loki asking him all these questions? Was something happening back at his home?_

_"Please answer me Tony..."_

_"I'll always be your best friend..." Tony said. His voice was full of determination "I'll always be by your side."_

_"Promise me?"_

_Tony smirked. "Don't tell me you want to do another pinky promise?" He chuckled. Ever since they were kids, Loki always insisted on doing a pinky promise._

_"Please?" Loki stared at Tony seriously. His bright green eyes were pleading. It made Tony's heart melt._

_"Fine. I wouldn't do any of this if you weren't my best friend." he grumbled as he prayed to whatever God out there that Loki didn't notice his face heat up._

_They laced their pinkies together as a binding promise that whatever might happen to them, no matter what the future might bring, they would always have each other._

_"I'm glad we met Tony... I'm glad you're my best friend"_

_"Yeah me too..." Tony whispered as he brushed Loki's hair "Sleep... you look like you really need it... "_

_Loki smiled before closing his eyes as he fell into slumber with Tony's hand gently stroking his hair, and for the first time in a long while, he fell asleep without nightmares._

* * *

_When Tony woke up, he grasped the other side of the bed and noticed that there wasn't anyone beside him._

_"Loki?" He stood up and realized it was already night time. He glanced around the room, searching for Loki who wasn't there. The sliding door to his balcony was open and Tony walked towards it to see Loki sitting idly by the edge. His eyes were blankly staring at the darkened skies._

_"Hey." Tony whispered softly. Loki looked at him and Tony never saw Loki looked so ethereal, so fragile...so sad._

_"Loki... if there is anything I can do for you...tell me okay?" He stood beside Loki, hoping that he could give his friend some comfort in his problems._

_"What ever do you mean?"_

_"Oh, don't bullshit me okay ?" Tony shouted. "Just by looking at you I know that something is up. You look like a wreck Loki! " Loki flinched at Tony's words and he couldn't help but feel just a bit guilty for shouting at his friend._

_They were quiet for a moment, and when Tony opened his mouth to apologize, the words in his mind fluttered away as he heard what Loki said next._

_"Just be here for me..." Loki gave him a pained smile._

_"What?"_

_"It's fine, even if you don't do anything... just by being here for me... It's really warm you know?" Loki held out his arm and grasped Tony's hand tightly._

_"You feel the same right?" Loki mused as he stared at the night sky, still grasping Tony's hand. "That's why... I always look forward to coming back to this house..."_

_Loki choked up and removed his hand. "But I can't be selfish anymore." He stood up, his eyes downwards and refusing to look at Tony in any way._

_"Loki... what are you - " Tony reached towards Loki, but Loki only flinched away from his touch and stepped backwards._

_"Our "encounter" is a scenario that leads to an end...that's why I purposefully took a detour." Loki laughed. "But it seems the fates are cruel to me. It seems that I cannot afford to see you any longer Tony."_

_"Are you leaving...?" Tony felt anger rise up in his body. How could Loki end their friendship just like that? "You are ending our relationship just because the fates are cruel to you?! Damn it Loki! Why don't you fight?! You are just going to throw away everything we shared? Every memory?! Do I mean that little to you?!"_

_Loki smiled, though that smile didn't reached his eyes._

_"You are very important to me Tony Stark...but, there are some things that are more important... that is why I have to go... so that I can protect those who are important to me." He turned his back on Tony and chanted the words that would send him back to Asgard._

_"Loki...wait" Tony wanted to reach towards Loki but he was stopped by a blinding light that engulfed Loki._

_"Goodbye, Tony...maybe someday we can meet again."_

_And with those last words, Loki disappeared from Tony's life._

* * *

I can't meet you, I can't touch you and I can't talk to you, but it's alright.

It's fine.

* * *

_It's has been years since Tony has seen Loki, and though people and Tony himself didn't notice it, something changed within him. He became more reckless, and his life had an unexpected turn of nothing but booze, women, and of course machinery. But nothing really challenges Tony; everything is all too easy for him. He drifted into his twenties, part of the idle rich. Shiftless and rootless, Tony traipsed around the world. He became a jet-set playboy adventurer._

_Then his parents were killed in a car crash._

_Tony had left the funeral and gone home. The day had been tiring; he'd spent all day refusing interviews of reporters asking about his feelings and writing the necessary documents. When he got inside, Tony Stark's mask was removed and Tony appeared. Everything felt numb. His parents are dead. Sure, they weren't the most loving parents in the world. In fact, they rarely cared for Tony. But still, deep inside his heart Tony knew he loved his parents. And now they were dead and all they had left him were bitter memories and his father's company._

_When he gets inside his room, he sees a bouquet of lilies placed on the end of his bed. He looks at it with deep thought in his mind before checking on the cameras inside his room. Everything seems normal at first, but then the camera starts to blur and then the bouquet appears out of thin air. _

_Tony feels cold all of a sudden as he stared blankly at the screen. His heart was thumphing loudly on his ears. It was Loki. He was here._

**Flashback:**

_"Hey Tony, what flowers do you like?"_

_"Why do you ask?" Tony grinned. "Are you going to give me one?" he asked in a high-pitched voice. "Oh, Is the sweet prince going to give me a bouquet of flowers to prove his love?" Then his voice turned into mock seriousness. "You do know that you have to court me first before getting some."_

_"No, silly man!..." Loki's face was flushed as he punched Tony lightly on his arm._

_"Hey, I'm just messing with you." He raised his hands in surrender._

_"I'm being serious." Tony stifled a chuckle as he looked at the pout shown on the god's face._

_"Well, I suppose if there was a flower that I like it would be lilies..."_

_"Why lilies?"_

_"Well, when I was young my mother used to tell me about the language of the flowers." Tony's voice was soft and filled with nostalgia as he remembered the rare moments of bonding with his mother. "My mother said that lilies symbolizes purity and innocence. It can also symbolize death in christian religion, being placed on the graves. Legend goes that lilies spontaneously appeared on the graves of people executed for crimes they did not commit."_

_"My, I didn't realize that Tony Stark is soft when it comes to flowers and yet can turn it in a morbid way."_

_"Oh shut it, you." Tony blushed. So, yeah. He knows a thing or two about flowers? That doesn't change that he was a badass in every single way._

_But Loki merely chuckled and said "Well, I guess it is the same in our land and yet there is a difference. Lilies symbolizes life. It is also part of our courting rituals"_

_"Courting rituals?"_

_"Yes, The lily was a suitable gift to young maidens by courting Norsemen because it symbolizes the sweetness and purity of love."_

_Tony grinned and ruffled Loki's hair. "Don't worry! When I grow up, I'll make sure that I give you lilies." Loki gave Tony an annoyed looking before sighing exasperatedly . "You and your womanizing ways never ceases to amaze me."_

_"You know it darling." Tony made an exaggerated wink and nudged Loki to his side, making him laugh at Tony's antics._

_When they were done laughing, they just laid on the grass as they grasped the sun's warmth and felt the wind's cool brush on their faces. After a few moments of silence Loki whispered._

_"Hey, Tony?"_

_"Yeah?" Tony looked at his side and saw Loki giving him that warm smile that made his heart flutter._

_"I like lilies too"_

**End Flashback**

_Tony falls to his knees as he grasps the bouquet of lilies in his hands. Loki. Loki was here. Tony then realizes that even though Loki didn't appear to him anymore, he was still there, watching Tony. The memories he spent with Loki was just like a sweet dream. But now he realized that he had woken up from that sweet dream and was facing the harsh reality of life._

_He feels warm tears trickle down his face as he remembers every detail of Loki. The way his raven hair gently swayed when it was windy, the way his lips softly quivered whenever he slept and those bright green eyes that twinkled in delight whenever he discovers something new. But most of all Tony remembered the way Loki smiled at him like he was the only important thing in the world._

_He wanted to see Loki again. He wanted to touch and feel his warmth again. That's when Tony realized that he loved Loki. Loved him more than anyone else in this world, and it was already too late. Loki was gone from his life. He wasn't able to say his true feelings to Loki and now he was regretting it dearly._

_"No..." He whispers to himself. He won't give up! He was Tony Stark and if there was something Tony Stark would never do is give up on something. Especially if it's a challenge._

_He needed to be more stronger and braver. He would use everything in his brilliant mind and technology and use it to see Loki one more time._

_He didn't care if it was all a sweet dream_

_If he can be braver..._

_He can see the person he likes..._

_and with that, a small hope rises on Tony's heart that pushes him back on his feet._

**After a few months**

_When the accident was later blamed on a design flaw in the brakes, Tony bought the company that built his parents' car, redesigned the brakes, and fixed the flaw in all future models. He traveled for a while to learn more about machinery and technology and temporarily left his father's company to his father's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane._

_And when he came back at the age of twenty-one, he succeeded the company and was assigned as the new CEO of Stark Industries._

_That was the start of the many bright things that Tony Stark did for the world._

**End Flashback**

**Tony stands up. It has been years since he decided to make something of himself. His hope of seeing Loki again was starting to dwindle away as the years went by. He was starting to feel more hopeless and weak. He stares at the sky hoping that somewhere out there Loki was staring at the same sky as him. He turns around from the view and goes back to bed. The reporter woman he just slept with is sleeping soundly. He suddenly frowns, his face looking disgusted. There was no way he was going back there to sleep in the same bed with that woman. He made sure to text his assistant Pepper to take out the "trash" in the morning before going down to his garage to sleep there. He was going to the middle east tomorrow for a weapon's presentation and he needed his rest. He'll be damned before the other people see him looking tired and frazzled.**

** TBC**

* * *

**END NOTES**

Okay~! Sorry for the late update guys! I wanted to make this chapter longer **(Plus I kinda got suck into the fandoms of Sherlock BBC and Stark Trek ...**) sooo, here you go! I don't know if I'll tell what happened in Iron Man in full detail... I think I'll just make it a short ver. or something ^^''

anyways, this is the longest chapter I have made ever! yay!

and do you guys like the **handsome Tony Stark I drew? Cause I do! XD (See Silentyume's Profile Page)**

**So, the questions are the following:**

What happened to Loki in Asgard that made him like that ?

Why did he leaved Tony?

Will they see each other again?

What will Tony do to Loki?

All questions will be answered on the next chapters so watch out for it!

So, for comments and other stuff you want to tell me please feel free to do so!

**Next Chapter:** The answer to the question of "What happened to Loki in Asgard that made him leave Tony?" Yay for another Loki POV!

I'm excited are you? XD

Toodles~ and don't forget to comment and stuff... XD


	7. The Beginning of A Pierrot

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Betaed by the awesome : Tragic Guardian**

* * *

**Beginning of a Pierrot**

The Throne room was filled with the chatter of people and the clinking of silverware. Everyone was celebrating another victory of the young prince Thor. Sitting on the side eating quietly was the so-called "trickster" prince, Loki. His brooding personality and manipulative ways made the people of Asgard strike him as the odd one. The one who always troubled people.

Loki sighed as he stared at them from his place at the edge of the table. His eyes scanned the room until he found one particular prince. Thor. The great golden prince and future king of Asgard, surrounded by the cheering crowd. Bright-green eyes met sky-blue and the golden prince waved wildly, urging his brooding brother to come and join the festivities with him. Loki merely shook his head and quietly left the throne room, not seeing the disappointed look on his brother's face.

Loki walked slowly along the corridor, savoring the cold wind of the night. The sky was filled with bright stars and Loki couldn't help but feel a little melancholy. Everything around him was slowly crumbling and it had all started just a few years ago.

Flashback

Loki hid behind the door as he heard shouting. Covering his mouth with his hand he stifled his breathing. He didn't want to get caught and be in trouble again! He curled tighter into himself, hoping to disappear. He didn't mean to cause trouble. He was doing an experiment with his magic when those people came and caused an accident.

When the sound of footsteps were gone, Loki breathed a sigh of relief. Because of his small stature, some people in Asgard tended to taunt him about it. He was always ridiculed for practicing magic instead of trying to acquire the strength he knew he could never have.

He sniffed slightly and stood. He was always compared to Thor! They treated him like he was never good! It was always Thor who was the better one! Loki shook his head. He could not think like that. Thor isn't the problem. His brother was the only person who treated him well, and because of that Thor was the most important person in Loki's heart. He could remember the promise his brother had made to him.

**_"When I am king, you will be right beside me Loki."_**

He smiled fondly. He would rather be by Thor's side than be a king himself. It's not that he didn't want to be someone powerful and great, but he just couldn't bear the thought of not being on Thor's side.

He looked around, fear gripping him in it's clutches. His tormentors were back!

"Come here you little bastard!" One of them grabbed him from behind while the other two grabbed his hair roughly and shoved him down onto the floor.

"Let me go! I am your prince and I demand you to let me go!" Loki struggled, fighting his tormentors.

"Oh, look at the wittle girly pwince trying to fight back when he couldn't even handle a sword" The three of them laughed and Loki felt a little prickle in his eyes. No! I wouldn't let them have the pleasure of seeing me defeated!

He glared at them while they continue to laugh. "It's not like you're a real prince anyway." One of them sneered. Loki froze. What were they talking about? Of course he was a real prince!

"Yeah, how could you be a real prince? Dark hair and pale complexion? You don't look like an Asgardian. " His voice made Loki shiver in disgust. "You are not a Prince, you're a princess" The others laugh loudly.

"Yeah! Princess, are you going to cry?" One of them punched Loki in the gut, making him sputter.

"A girly prince indeed."

It hurt but they kept pounding on him with their hands. He curled up in order to protect himself, but it didn't do much.

"Tch, Such a weak princess" His tormentor muttered. "Come on, let's go and leave. Oh, but before we leave..." He grabbed Loki's hair roughly. "If you ever tell anyone it was us who did this to you, I swear we will make you pay." He sneered "What would your father and brother think? A prince who was weak enough to be defeated." He shoved Loki away, causing him to fall down hard onto the floor.

When they were gone, Loki's body wracked with sobs. He was so tired, so very tired of this life he was living. He never did anything wrong to them. Why did they need to make him suffer so?

He blinked wildly s as he rocked his broken body back and forth, his eyes glazed in slight madness.

**It's fine. I have Thor. Thor loves me. Thor loves me. I don't need anyone. I only need Thor.**

* * *

When Thor found him later, he was already back in his quarters reading a book.

"Brother! I thought that I would find you here." Thor greeted his brother with a playful slap on his back, though he didn't see the slight wince on his brother's face.

"Is there something that you need?" Loki whispered. He didn't want his brother to notice the croak in his voice.

"Aye, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me, Sif, and The Warriors Three for a little sparring" Thor's voice loud voice echoed around the room.

"I would rather not go and be humiliated." Loki crinkled his nose in disgust. "Besides, I'm too busy."

Thor frowned. How could he keep a connection with his brother if he kept on ignoring his invites like this?

"Come on brother, it will be fun!" He grinned as he grabbed Loki's arm.

"L-Let go of me you big oaf!" Loki whimpered. Thor, hearing the odd whimper in his brother's voice, decided to let him go.

"Are you alright brother? I didn't use too much force on you did I?"

"Get out Thor!" Loki shouted.

"Broth-" Thor tried to reach out to his brother but Loki only stepped away.

"Just get out and leave me alone!"

Thor just nodded as walked away, silently closing his brother's door.

"Oh brother..." He whispered sadly before walking away to join Sif and The Warriors Three.

Loki shuddered as held himself shakily. He almost lost control back there. He mustn't let this get to him. He must not let Thor know the truth.

* * *

"Thor, is something bothering you?" Sif whispered as she scooted near Thor. "You seem a bit distracted..."

"It's Loki... he seems to be more quiet and reserved lately..." Thor sighed.

"Maybe it's because he's just not getting it with a lady." Fandral snickered.

"My brother isn't like you, Fandral." Thor glared at his friend.

"Woah, there! I'm just bringing some suggestions here on the table." Fandral raised both his hands and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you know your brother, Thor." Sif whispered as she lightly traced her finger on Thor's hand. "Maybe he just doesn't want to be around you."

"But I'm his brother!"

"I know Thor, but you have to admit... he does have different tastes than ours. We likes our weapons and he likes his magic. " Volstagg piped in as he munched on some of his snack he brought with him.

"You see, Thor? Loki doesn't want to be around us."

"I suppose you're right..." Thor whispered in defeat. Though in his heart he wanted to be with Loki, he also thought that his brother might not want to be around him anymore.

Sif smirked. "Cheer up Thor, I'm sure we will still have fun even if your brother isn't around."

Thor smiled at his friends and nodded, not knowing that his decision to leave his brother to fend for himself would only lead to his brother's near destruction.

* * *

As the days went by, Thor ignored Loki once again for the sake of his friends. Loki felt betrayed with what his brother did. But his heart couldn't hate the blonde man for he loved his brother too much to hate him.

Everyday, Loki was ridiculed and humiliated by those around him, but not once did he tell Thor. Though he tried to make up for it by pulling elaborate pranks on the people of Asgard to release some of the hatred and loneliness in his heart, he still wasn't satisfied.

He hated himself for being weak. He hated himself for believing in Thor when all that Thor did was shatter his already fragile heart. But the thing he hated the most was that he still loved his brother with all his heart. Even though he tried so hard not to love his brother, he knew that he just couldn't.

He hated himself.

That is why he didn't want to get his heart to trust someone else again. It was then that he decided to let everyone he cared about go. And surely, everybody left him in the end. But, what hurt his heart the most was when he left Tony.

* * *

End Flashback

Loki sighed as he shivered slightly in the cold. He was heading back to his room before giving a last glance up at the starry sky. It reminded him of the nights he spent with his old friend Tony Stark. Even though he left his friend he had been keeping up with the news about him.

Tony becoming the youngest CEO of Stark Industry.

Tony becoming one of the biggest playboys on Earth.

And of course his favorite; when Tony became what the Earth News call "The Death Bringer"

Loki chuckled softly. Humans do make up some silly names, although in their defense, it is half of the truth. Tony's weapon of mass destruction did cost many lives for both the criminals and the innocent.

He gave a sigh. He had heard that Tony was going to earn some kind of award. He idly wondered if Tony was going to be there before he snorted loudly. Of course Tony wasn't going to be there.

'I bet he will go out with another pathetic albeit pretty human girl.' Loki frowned slightly. Ever since he left, Tony was going down the path of destruction and he couldn't help but feel responsible.

'I should go and visit him...' Loki nodded to himself before walking away from the skies to get ready to see Tony.

Although Tony didn't see him anymore Loki couldn't help but visit him. He'd always been the only person who gave Loki comfort in his dark days, even if Tony himself didn't know it.

* * *

When he arrived at Tony's malibu mansion, it was already evening. He silently went towards the bedroom where he saw a blonde woman sleeping on the bed.

"Disgusting." Loki sneered as he stared at the human, not surprised that Tony wasn't near the woman after he was done with her. Oddly it gave him relief. Before he could form what he was feeling he shook his head and headed towards Tony's lab. It was what the man considered his safe haven. For Tony Stark it was the place where he is at peace and Loki knew this for he never saw Tony relax except when he was inside his lab.

He went inside the lab and saw Tony sleeping on a couch. Loki frowned when he saw a glass of scotch beside the man. There were dark shadows under his eyes and Loki could see lines on the man's forehead. He slowly went near Tony and knelt beside the sleeping man, watching him sleep. His features were giving a frown, almost as if he was having a nightmare. Loki moved his fingers and slowly stroked Tony's hair as the man continued to sleep.

"I'm sorry Tony..." He whispered softly as he continued to caress the man's brown locks. "I'm sorry for everything..."

Tony's features started to lighten as he continued to sleep.

"I miss you so much Tony..." Loki whispered. "I tried to forget about you, but I can't seem to do it. "

Loki gave a soft laugh as he traced Tony's feature with his fingertips. "I tried hard, you know. Every time that I would visit here I would always say to myself 'This is the last time...' but it seems even the trickster lies to himself. "

"It's fine even if you don't do anything... just by being here for me... it's really warm, you know?" Loki softly smiled "You feel the same, right?" He looked at Tony's peaceful expression. "That's why I always look forward to coming back to this house."

"You never forgot me, did you Tony?" He placed his hand on Tony's chest. "I was always here... and I'm glad for that. Thank you Tony. "

A single small tear drop fell on Loki's face before he wiped it away with his hands.

"Don't forget me, okay?" And as he placed a small kiss on Tony's forehead, he knew he would always have the hope in his heart.

* * *

When Tony woke up later he felt a blanket on him that hadn't been there when he went to sleep.

'Must have been Pepper.' He thought to himself, unconsciously touched his forehead. He felt something lingering on his forehead. 'How odd' He thought. Somehow in the middle of the night he had a dream that Loki was there with him and was whispering something to him before placing a kiss on his forehead.

_'Don't forget me okay?'_

Those were Loki's words, but sadly, it had been all in Tony's dream. He shook his head awake before getting ready to start his day of presentations and booze.

"Don't worry Loki. As if I would forget someone like you." He whispered. He knew that it was all just a dream, but Tony couldn't help but feel more alive than he had been yesterday.

Something good was coming his way. He could feel it in his gut. Besides, when was Tony Stark ever wrong?

TBC


End file.
